Endoscopic surgical instruments are often preferred over traditional open surgical devices since a smaller incision, or incisions, associated with endoscopic surgical techniques tends to reduce the post-operative recovery time and complications. Consequently, significant development has gone into a range of endoscopic surgical instruments that are suitable for precise placement of a distal end effector at a desired surgical site through a cannula of a trocar. These distal end effectors engage the tissue in a number of ways to achieve a diagnostic or therapeutic effect (e.g., endocutter, grasper, cutter, staplers, clip applier, access device, drug/gene therapy delivery device, and energy device using ultrasound, radiofrequency (RF), laser, etc.).
Some minimally invasive procedures can require that a working end of an endoscopic surgical instrument, which is inserted into the body, be articulated to angularly reorient the working end relative to the tissue. During such a procedure, for example, it is often necessary to reorient the working end such that jaws at the working end are at an angle relative to a shaft of the surgical instrument, while still allowing the jaws to open and close to grasp tissue. However, it can be time consuming to return the working end to its original, non-angled position. Removal of the surgical instrument from the patient with the working end in its original, non-angled position may therefore be delayed. Also, it can be time consuming to move the working end from being articulated in one direction (e.g., left) to an opposite direction (e.g., right). The surgical procedure may thus proceed slower than desired.
Accordingly, there remains a need for methods and devices for return of articulated end effectors.